


Charms of the Charming

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Merlin knew that necklace was important to Gwaine. So it was a little surprising to see that selfsame necklace around Lancelot's neck.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Charms of the Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

Gwaine had mentioned once that the charms on his necklace had meaning. He wouldn't talk about it unless drunk, usually, but he'd confided in Merlin that the ring had been his father's wedding ring. The crescent moon, he'd slurred through broken sentences, was his mother's family crest. When he'd left home, his mother had had a pendant made. She had said that that way he still bore the mark of their family, even if he refused to wear his father's own crest.  
  
The charms were important to Gwaine. They were a reminder of a past that he'd forgotten, of an identity he chose not to take. Of this, Merlin was sure. Gwaine wasn't really the sentimental type, but everyone had things important to them and that necklace was definitely something Gwaine held dear.  
  
So it was a bit surprising to see that same necklace swinging down from the collar of Lancelot's tunic as he dodged a blow.  
  
At first, Merlin convinced himself that he'd seen wrong, that it was just some other sort of keepsake that Lancelot wore.  
  
But when he entered Lancelot's chambers before a feast to deliver a message from Arthur, he found the knight bare-chested, clothing laid out at the foot of his bed. And this time Merlin couldn't pretend that the charms clasped around his neck weren't the same ones Gwaine held dear.  
  
It was shocking, the possible meaning of that. He'd always thought that Lancelot would sweep Gwen off her feet and that they'd have some modest wedding someday, because neither of them were the type to spend frivolously. But apparently not.  
  
Gwaine wasn't obvious, Merlin observed. His friend was a charmer, circulating the crowds, dancing with all the women who would have him and even a few that wouldn't. He drank and laughed and never once made it obvious that Lancelot bore the token of his affections.  
  
But then the night ended and Merlin dragged his drunken prince back to his room where they could sleep in tomorrow, cuddled together and oblivious to the world. And across the corridor, he glimpsed the sight of Gwaine, slouching against the wall, and Lancelot standing over him, arm around his waist, and smiling gently at him, full of the affection he used to direct at Gwen.  
  
And Merlin's last thought before settling into Arthur's warm embrace was that he'd have to find someone for Gwen that wasn't interested in exactly the wrong sex. After all, all his friends deserved to be happy. He could have his Arthur and Gwaine could have his Lancelot, and Gwen, well, she'd find someone. He would make sure of it.


End file.
